Three Months
by ShyNinja03
Summary: Sakura comes home to find her old teammate in her bed! what will she do ? What will happen? SasuSaku Discontinued!
1. Reunion

**Three Months**

As an 18 year old Sakura slept peacefully that night she dreamt of bringing her beloved Sauske-kun back from Orochimaru's grasp. It had been six years since he left the village.

She had encountered him four years ago but was unable to bring him back. Many nights she dreamt this dream but it never came true.

When she woke up the next morning she was well rested and for a day at work. After apprenticing with Tsunade-sama she became one of Konha's best medical ninja aside from Tsunade.

During her shift two of her regulars were rushed in. "Do they always get injured?" said Sakura "You should know that they do they are your team mates" said another medical ninja, while looking for their files sakura thought of the good old days when they were team 7 back when Sasuke was still here.

Sakura walked into their hospital room "Well you guys never change" she said smiling

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto "Naruto keep it down some of us are trying to recover" replied Kakashi and with that Naruto shut up "arigato Kakashi-sensei"

"No problem Sakura" replied Kakashi as he fished out Icha Icha Paradise.

"How many times have you read that stupid book sensei?" Naruto said

"I lost count about six years ago" said Kakashi , as Sakura began to space out There was a knock on the door "come in" yelled Sakura no longer spacing out, the door open and in entered Hinata

" I heard Naruto-kun was here" Hinata said quietly "Hai he's here its nice to see you Hinata" said Sakura

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled loudly "Baka keep it down" Kakashi replied while hitting Naruto over the head.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata replied "Hai I'm okay just recovering it was nice of you to stop by Hinata-Chan" said Naruto as Hinata blushed madly "Naruto-Kun I was wonder if you would like to go on a date with me?" said a nervous Hinata

"Sure Hinata-Chan, we could go to ichiraku for ramen" "Does he ever stop thinking of ramen?" Whispered Kakashi to Sakura "No he doesn't" she whispered back

"Sakura-Chan when do I get out of here?" asked Naruto "you go tomorrow afternoon you too sensei just take it easy" and Sakura and Hinata left the room "

I was really surprised you asked him Hinata" Sakura said "I'm still shocked he said yes" Hinata said "Naruto's a good guy even thought he can be an baka sometimes" Sakura said laughing. "Arigato Sakura"

"Your welcome Hinata" oh and have fun on your data, oh and if you want I can help you prepare for your date" Sakura asked "Arigato Sakura I would like that" "You can call me when you set a date but my shift is done now so I will talk to you later"

A tired Sakura walked home to prepare her dinner and relax for the rest of the evening,

She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye but when she looked again there was noting there. When Sakura arrived home she took off her shoes and headed for the kitchen and started preparing for her dinner that evening, she suddenly felt like someone was with her watching her every move,

"Who's there" she asked, she turned off her stove, she heard a noise coming from her bedroom, she slowly crept to her bedroom door and slowly she opened it and peered inside the dark room, she entered the room then she heard a oh so familiar voice.

"It's been a while Sakura"


	2. Questioning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I wish I owned Kakashi XD

Authors Note: I am surprised how many hits I've gotten. Thank you to all

I didn't think my writing was good. I've had this story written for a while but I m just finally getting around typing it and posting it. I've got 20 pages of writing so far that needs typing up. I've also been reading a 73 Chapter NaruSaku Fiction Called Training for the Job by Desaix so its been side tracking me

--

Hearing his voice surprised her "Sasuke-Kun? Are you really here?" she asked "Hai I am turn on the light" Sakura did as she was told and turned on her bedroom light, and there he was her first crush and missing Nin Uchiha Sasuke.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" "The reason I am here Sakura is to see you" Sasuke replied calmly "To see me why?" Sakura asked "The six years we have been apart made me love you even more than I did the day I left the village" Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun" She said as she flung her arms around him "You don't know have long I've been waiting to hear you say that" She replied "Oh I think I do" he said pulling her on to the bed.

When Sakura woke the next morning with Sasuke's Arms wrapped around her. She watched him lay there peacefully sleeping.

Sasuke woke up to see Sakura watching him. "You're awake" she said smiling

"I love you" He said kissing her, She kissed him back "I love you too"

She glanced at the time "Crap I'm going to be late for work" Sakura said as she put on her medic uniform "You're a medic Nin?" Sasuke asked

" I am one of the top in the village except Shisou of course" She said as she brushed her bubble gum colored locks. "I've got to go I'll be back around 3 so you can wait her for me, help your self to the kitchen" she said kissing him goodbye

When Sakura got to work she went to Naruto and Kakashi's room to check on them.

When she entered the room and was greeted "Sakura-Chan how much longer do I have to stay here?" Naruto yelled loudly "I just have to check that you are healed, Naruto since your so eager about your date with Hinata I'll do your first" Sakura said

"That and I want ramen" Naruto said smiling "well it looks like your good to go Naruto"Sakura said

"I have a question Sakura" "What is it Naruto?" She said

"Why does your neck have a bunch of red marks on it?" He asked

Kakashi who was just starting to pay attention looked at Sakura's neck and saw a bunch of hickeys and bite marks, he was surprised at his former student and curious. Kakashi and Naruto were over protective when it came to Sakura.

_Shit I forgot to heal Sasuke's bites marks from last night._ She thought blushing,

"Who is he? When can I meet him, When did this start?" Asked Naruto who surprisingly clued in "You don't know him, and we're not officially dating, were keeping it low key" Sakura said calmly

"judging by your neck you are dating" Naruto replied " Just leave it alone" she snapped back "Kakashi-Sensei you can also leave when your ready" Sakura said "I m ready now" Kakashi said getting up to get his clothes and head to the washroom. Sakura left the room,

"This new guy Sakura's dating sounds like he doesn't want any one to know" Naruto said

"He sounds dangerous" Kakashi said "We should find out who he is sensei" Naruto said

"I think so to Naruto we should stake her out after her shift, it ends at 3 right?"

"I Believe so" Naruto said "we should stake out outside her apartment"

Naruto said "lets go Naruto" and the vanished from the room.


	3. Love and Ramen

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: I apologize for skipping the sex scene in the last chapter I had one written but It was horrible ,So I'm not attempting to write it again.

--

They appeared across from her apartment "Do you see anybody?" Naruto asked

"I see somebody's feet in her bedroom defiantly a guys" Kakashi replied "And I see two noisy ninja that need to but out of my business" "Sakura we weren't spying" Naruto replied

"Why won't you tell us who he is"

"Cause it is none of your business!" An angry Sakura replied

"Naruto-kun it's good to see you've recovered" "Hinata-Chan! When did you want to go on that date?" Naruto Yelled

"Is tonight okay? Say about 6 pick me up at Sakura's"

"Sounds good" Naruto replied

"We've got to get you ready Hinata, lets go get you an outfit, oh Kakashi can you help Naruto" Sakura said

Hinata's outfit was a black mid thigh length skirt, a dark purple slinky top and a black shrug with a pair of black heels, Hinata's hair was slightly curled

"You look good Hinata; Naruto won't be able to keep his eyes off you" Said sakura

As the reached Sakura's apartment _Shit Sasuke's still here what should I do? _She unlocked the door and Sakura and Hinata went inside

"Nice place you have here Sakura" Hinata said looking around "Thank you Hinata"

_He should be here soon I wonder what Naruto's wearing_

"Was it really necessary to get all dressed up for a date at the ramen shop?" Hinata asked

"Hai, you like him so this is another way of grabbing his attention"

_**Ding-Dong**_

"That would be him, I've got the door" Sakura got up and opened the door and there was Naruto dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a T-Shirt "Wow Naruto you look normal for once" Sakura Said " Very funny Sakura-chan is Hinata ready" Naruto said "Yeah she's in the living room follow me" He followed her in to the room, when Naruto saw Hinata his breath was taken away

"You look Beautiful Hinata" Naruto said "Arigato Naruto-kun you do too" Hinata said

A snoring sound was heard coming from Sakura's Bedroom "I knew it this new guy of yours is here!" Naruto said trying to get past her to get to her bedroom

"Naruto-kun lets head out" Hinata said shyly "Okay Hinata-chan lets go, Bye Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled

"Bye" And with that Hinata and Naruto Headed down the street,

Sakura went to her bedroom and saw a non sleeping Uchiha "I see he is still a loud mouth, and Hinata's finally is going on a date with him" Sasuke said "she asked him out yesterday when he was recovering in the hospital" Sakura Said

"Where is he taking her?" He asked "Ichiraku" Sakura said "Should have known" Sasuke said smirking "I should order some ramen for dinner and also check on Naruto, Did you want any ramen?" Sakura asked

"Sure ill have some Miso Ramen, are you going to pick it up?" sasuke said

"Yeah" she said as she picked up the phone and placed the order, and hung up

"I'll be right back" she said as she left and headed down to ichiraku. When she got there she saw Naruto and Hinata sharing a bowl of ramen _how cute_ "I'm here to pick up two orders of Miso Ramen to go" She said as she placed money on the counter

"Here is your order" said the old man and passed her order "Sakura your having ramen too?" Naruto said as he looked at her "Hai, but I'm taking it home" She said as she headed home

When she got home she found the table was set, candles were lit and lights dimmed "Sasuke did you do this?" she asked "Hai I thought we could have a little date of our own"


	4. A Sad Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Unfortunaly TwT

--

"Lets Eat" Sasuke said as he pulled out a chair for her "Arigato Sasuke" Sakura said as she sat down, he got the two bowls of Miso ramen and put them in front of the place setting and sat down

"Would you like wine or sake?" Sakura asked "Sake please"

Sakura went to get the sake and two glasses, she poured two glasses and handed one to Sasuke "Cheers" Sakura said holding here glass up "Cheers" Sasuke said as he took a sip,

They started to dig in to their ramen. They ate in silence till they finished.

Sasuke started talking "Sakura I know that I am a missing Nin but I would like to return to the village after I take care of a few things first you understand?" He asked

"Hai, I do but how long will you be gone?" Sakura said "Maybe two or three months" He said "That a long time I'm going to miss you a lot, when are you leaving?" she said

"I plan to leave tonight , the sooner I leave the sooner I can come back to you" He said kissing her "I'm going to leave now" "Don't go Sasuke" she begged

"I have to but I'll promise to come back" Sasuke said as he packed up his stuff, kissed her goodbye and whispered in her ear

"I will be back".

And he vanished into the air.

That night Sakura cried her self to sleep, the truth is she didn't want sasuke to leave, but she knew he had things to do. Get revenge on his brother, break Orochimaru's leash on him.

The next day she woke up feeling depressed and alone, Sakura could still smell sasuke on her sheets, she didn't want to get up but she had to get to work. She got up and put on her medic uniform grabbed a quick breakfast and heeded out the door.

When she got to work, there wasn't a lot of work to be done; most of ninja's were starting missions. There was the odd patients admitted, during her lunch break Ino showed up for a visit "Sakura I hear you finally found a boyfriend, I want to meet him" Ino said "who told you this?, anyway he's gone away for a few months" Sakura said

"Naruto was telling Hinata about it I over heard them, so what is his name, is he from here? Is he hot?" Ino Questioned

"I'm not going to talk about it, I'm depressed he had to go" Sakura said while taking a bite of her sandwich "So your not going to tell me your? Best friend, is this guy really dangerous that you won't tell your best friend, team mates about?" Ino demanded "He's not, we want to keep our relationship secret until were ready to reveal it" Sakura calmly responded "Oh, that does make sense, but when your ready to reveal it, I want to be the first" Ino said

"Okay Ino" Sakura replied "How's work?" Ino asked

"Boring, there's like nobody to heal" Sakura said sighing

"That does sound boring, when do you get off?" Ino asked "Around 3, why?" Sakura questioned "We should have a girl's night tonight at your apartment with TenTen and Hinata" Ino Suggested "Yeah that sounds good, I would have to stock up on food though" said Sakura "I'll pick up stuff for tonight, anything you want?" Ino asked

"Pick up some sake and stuff for dinner, and ask TenTen and Hinata if they want to come" Sakura said as she finished her lunch and got up to get back to work "I will call you when I'm home from work Ino" Sakura said "I'll see you later Sakura"

"Bye Ino" "Bye Sakura"

After treating a few patients, Sakura's shift was over, she got her stuff and headed home, when she got home, tidied up and called Ino's number

"Hello?"

"Hey Ino, I'm home, want to head over now, want to tell TenTen and Hinata to head over as well, bring some sleepwear" Sakura said "I'll be there soon" Ino said and hung up

Ten minutes later the door bell rang, Sakura opened the door to find Ino, TenTen, and Hinata on her door step.

"Let's get this party started!" Ino yelled


	5. Gossip

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: Thank you to all my readers.

--

The got there snacks and drinks ready and sat down in sakura's living room asking each other about the latest gossip

"So Hinata how was your date with Naruto? Do tell" Sakura asked "Hinata you went on a date with Naruto!" TenTen asked

"Hai, I did he was a good date and a even better kisser" She said blushing

"You kissed him!" they all said in unison

"It's a shock that Naruto is a good kisser" Ino said laughing "We are going out now" said the shy Hyuga "I am glad that the idiot finally knows that you love him" TenTen said

"Now that we've covered that situation how about the topic of Sakura and her mystery man" Ino said.

"Mystery man?" TenTen asked

"Yeah, Naruto was talking to Hinata about Sakura having hickeys and bite marks on her neck, I overheard, I'm trying to get Billboard brow here to spill about her new man" Ino said pointing at Sakura

"Well when we were waiting for Naruto to pick me up for the date, Naruto and I heard snoring coming from Sakura's bedroom" Hinata added

"The snoring you heard Hinata was him and like I told Ino. We are taking our relationship slow since he is away for a while" Sakura said

"So this guy leaves just after he establishes a relationship with you, what a Jerk!" TenTen said

"He has a long mission to complete, and I will wait for him to return" Sakura said

"So did you guys do anything?" Ino asked pryingly

"I don't kiss and tell" Sakura replied

_**Ding-Dong**_

"I'll get it" Sakura said as she got up to answer the door, one of the Hokage's messengers

"Haruno Sakura the Hokage wishes to see you" He said "Hai, I'll be there in 10 Minutes" Sakura replied, the messenger vanished

"I've got to go Shisou wants to see me for something, I'll be back soon" She said as she disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

"Now that she's gone we can see if she's done anything with this guy" Ino said as she pulled out a black light flashlight and headed into Sakura's bedroom with TenTen and Hinata in tow.

Ino pulled back the covers and shined the light on the bed, many white spots shined back "I guess we know the answer now" TenTen said

"Guys look at this" Hinata said as she pulled a large Katana from the floor

"Let me see it" TenTen said "Can you find out anything from it about this guy?" Hinata asked as she passed it to TenTen, who unsheathed the blade, and searched for its maker

"This is made in the land of rice" TenTen said "Isn't the sound village there?" Hinata asked "yeah and the sound village is where Sasuke-kun is, you don't think it's him do you?" Ino said

"It couldn't be, before he left she confessed her love to him and he still left her" TenTen said

"So it's someone else" Hinata said

"Who ever this guy is, He's probably kicking him self for leaving this katana here" TenTen said

A familiar chakra was approaching the house

"She's back" Ino said as TenTen put the katana back, pulled her bed back together and exited the room

A flurry of cherry blossoms formed and Sakura appeared

"Sorry about this girls I have to leave for a mission soon, we'll have to redo this another time" Sakura said, going into her room grabbing her gear "I should be back in less than a week"

She said while grabbing the katana from her room an attaching to her gear

"Nice katana Sakura where did you get it?" TenTen asked

"My so called boyfriend left it here" She said glancing at the clock "I've got to go"

Sakura said as she walked with them out of her apartment

"Bye"

She said and ran to the main gates.


	6. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

AN: Sorry about the short chapter

--

_**One Week Later**_

Kakashi was returning from a mission, when he saw a body behind a bush.

He recognized the clothing.

"Shit Sakura!" He said and rushed to her side.

He checked her pulse, it was faint but still there, and he picked her up and rushed to the village

While on his way he noticed that Sakura had many deep wounds.

On there arrival at the main gates, he told the ninja's "Get a stretcher"

TenTen, Ino and Hinata were walking around the village; they noticed a stretcher being carried to the main gates. Being curious the followed and saw Kakashi with an unconscious wounded Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura" the said in unison, and rushed over to where Kakashi was, setting her on the stretcher

"What happened?" Ino asked

"Not sure, I was heading back and found her unconscious behind a bush" Kakashi said

As they followed the stretcher to the hospital, a hour later Tsunade announced "Sakura is okay her injuries weren't sever but she was knocked out by something so she is currently in a coma"

"How long will she be in this coma?" Ino asked

"Anywhere from a couple of days to years" Tsunade said "but knowing Sakura she will pull through"

"Has Sakura been in any relationships recently?" Tsunade asked "she has been but we don't know who thought, do you need to contact him?" Ino said

"I would like to find out and contact this guy" Tsunade said

"Is it important to contact him? Cause Sakura told us he's away on a mission" TenTen said

"Because who ever this guy is he's the father of her unborn child"

Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Kakashi stood there in shock

"She's pregnant!" Kakashi yelled furiously

"She is in the early weeks of pregnancy" Tsunade said "will Sakura being in a coma effect the baby?" Ino asked

"It shouldn't affect the baby as long as she wakes up before the 5th month" Tsunade said

"To find who this guy is we could do a DNA test but it will be easier if she tells us"


	7. Authors Note

**Authors note:  
I am sad to say that i will be discontinuing Three months, due to a few simple reasons**

**1. I will be going to school as a full time student next year. I'm taking 8 am-4pm everyday 7 days a week for 10 months  
**

**2. my computer that had all my writing saved crashed and had to have the whole thing redone**

**3. I've lost interest in writing, now that i look at three months again i am very disappointed at my work i don't think i am a good writer or have what it takes to make a story not suck.**

**4. I'm more of a reader than a writer, Ive never been good at writing, BTW i suck at grammar too.**

Naruhinagirl94 **is continuing Three months after shes done some other work ,**

**i look forward to what she does with it!  
**

**I apologize and thank all my subscribers and those who have posted reviews.**

**Love**

**Shy Ninja03**


End file.
